Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:User Skill Ranks Policy
Please note that even long time users who intend to use this wiki must submit to the examination described below as it is crucial toward the success of this policy. Also note that this is what you would call a rough draft, it will be completed at a later time however, it will also have other important policies tied to it which must be worked on simultaneously. Overview New users must go through a newbie test to determine their level of skill in creation of characters, tools and jutsu as well as endure a test role play to determine their role playing skills. How the test works is rather simple, when you first begin on this wiki, your first character and anything made for him/her that isn't canon are labled as for the examination meaning that the first character can be just about anything the person wishes the content related ruled don't applied for this character. Once the character's background, template, appearance, personality and abilities have been filled out on the page, an admin or bureaucrat will make an exam role play page where you will use your new character to demonstrate your skills at actually roleplaying. This role play page cannot be edited by anyone except the newbie and the person designated to be their roleplaying partner. When this has been completed, they are assigned a skill rank that is closest to their level of skill as agreed upon by both Kage (sysops/admins) and bureaucrats alike. The ranks being Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU Blackops and Kage. Those with the rank of Genin are given a mentor as soon as possible, typically of the Jonin rank unless none are available then they are given at least a Chunin level user as their mentor until they attain at least Chunin level. The mentor is until then responsible for making sure their apprentice follows the rules and continues to improve. These low skill users can at that time, with consent from their mentor continue their apprenticeship or become the apprentice of another user if the person agrees. Mentors that neglect this will be given a warning or suspended from mentorship depending on the situation though this will not accrue if there is evidence that the apprentice is ignoring the guidance of their mentor. Apprentices are given a warning for each time and given a temporary ban if it persists three times. The only time ignoring the guidance of their mentor is acceptable is when they are giving bad advice and the apprentice can prove it which must be done on a forum thread. Another important function of this policy is to prevent users who are not ready from making or using techniques and characters which require a lot of depth to pull off. The promotion system however is much different than the original test. Although traditionally on this wiki, our staff has been made up of people who are good at paying attention to activity, things do come up that prevents us from doing that such as holidays, birthdays and emergancies which is primarily why mentors weekly or less often if necessary give their report on how they feel their apprentice is progressing which is taken into serious consideration when determining whether or not the person deserves a promotion to the next skill rank. The other reason is simple because the mentor is much closer to the person than the Kage and bureaucrats can be and although this can cloud their judgement, we have faith that this won't be the case and will give a much clearer sight of the person's ability than without it. The final rule is that only a person the Kage and bureaucrats feel are close to the next skill rank may continue to mentor someone that attains their rank. There may be exceptions to this policy but it must be determined at the discretion of the Kage and bureaucrats, it cannot be requested by anyone for any reason. Below is a chart of which ranks can use what. Kage - '''A role player with such strong skills at writing and roleplaying that they should a be professional writer as they are the best of the best. This is not to say they don't have weaknesses and cannot get better only that they are the ones you want to look up to. Because their high skill, they do not normally need to be looked after like a Genin or Chunin does and as such, the restrictions of the lower level users does not apply to them though they still have to follow the other policy rules regarding content.' '''ANBU Blackops - '''A role player that has a lot of skill in writing and either took writing classes or has a lot of roleplaying experience but either way, they are great role players and good role models'. Users of this level are able to of course do everything that the Jonin ranked users can but in addition to that, ANBU Blackops level users can use A ranked techniques, have a Jinchuriki, a sage, an S ranked rogue ninja, a prodigy create clans and be assistant or co authors of villages and organizations with a Kage level user.' '''Jonin - '''A role player with high school level writing skills however, their work is rather average but they are decent role players with the ones closer to ANBU Blackops even being considered good role players'. Characterwise, users with this rank are on top of what can be done by chunin ranked users able to have Genin and Chunin with two chakra natures, use the already made kekkei genkai and can use B ranked techniques for their characters as well as create kekkei genkai however, the restrictions on Chunin level users that Jonin level users have not been listed to be able to use in this description still applies.' '''Chunin - '''A role player with roughly middle school level writing skills and are considered more advanced novices because of it however, they still have a long way to go before they can be considered good a role player'. Characterwise, users of this rank can only use Genin and Chunin ranked shinobi who has no or a single chakra nature which cannot be already mastered by the character, doesn't have a kekkei genkai and doesn't have B, A or S ranked techniques. In general, users of this rank also cannot create clans, villages, organizations or have a Jinchuriki however, those of this rank can create team pages for their characters' team.' '''Genin - '''A role player that somewhat knows how to role play and write articles however, they typically have lower grade school level grammar and spelling and are not very descriptive'. Their work also doesn't always make sense and they are too eager to use the most powerful stuff without really thinking everything out. Character wise, users of this rank are restricted to Genin characters who do not start off with a chakra nature, cannot be from a clan with a Kekkei Genkai, cannot otherwise have a Kekkei Genkai, cannot use B, A or S ranked techniques right away. In general, these users cannot make clans, villages, organizations or have a Jinchuriki however, those of this rank can make team pages for the teams of their characters.' '''Academy Student - '''A rank typically reserved for those undergoing the skill level examination however, this rank is also given to a role player that is completely new to roleplaying'. When assigned because the person completely new to roleplaying, they are unable to do anything on their own, they have to be guided by a mentor.' The Genin Exam Instead of doing the original test role play to determine you're level of skill at writing, new users can instead make the request to The Hokage to undergo an alternate test called the Genin Exam which is inspired by both the Genin Exams of the Naruto series and the Bleach Fan Fiction wiki's Right To Powerful Characters Qualification Exam. How this works is rather simple, new users create an average Genin character meaning that they can't use chakra natures, don't have a kekkei genkai/advanced nature/kekkei tota and cannot use techniques above D ranked yet. A staff member will be choosen to be you're proctor and he or she will make the page for you're team and the Jonin leader and may or may not create the other Genin depending on if there are enough users taking the exam to fill the squad. But this is flexible meaning that a new user won't have to make their own character if a team has been made for an exam in which there are Genin not controlled by separate people in which case, the user can take control of one of the characters and join the exam. Once the exam begins, their direction will naturally be controlled by the staff member encharge as he or she tries to push you to the very limit of you're writing abilities until it is decided by the person encharge of the policy that it is no longer necessary to continue. The person being the proctor will of course advise the person encharge of the policy periodically. How the person encharge of the policy decides this depends on just how far the users being tested have been pushed and if they are showing continual progress in their writing abilities as the exam goes on or not. Users get or lose points depending on different aspects of writing which is flow, detail, character interaction and battles. See the section below for details on each. When the exam is over, the proctor and bureaucrats will talk and post the score the user got on the User Ranks page along with the rank that fits with it. '''Grammar' - Grammar determines whether or not you can be understood by readers, including your partner and includes capitalization. Succeeding at using good grammar is worth twenty points. Flow - How well your writing flows is very important in writing and is a strong contributor to whether or not someone can read your writing without having to reread it several times to understand it. Having good flow is worth ten points. Detail - How much detail you put into writing is important as having too little in the way of details leaves people unable to full visualize what is going on however, too many details will only cause clutter and may take away from the experience for both the reader and those roleplaying with you. Having a decent amount of details is worth fifteen points. Character Interaction - How characters interact with each other is very important but the most important aspect of this is how well a role player sticks to their written personality and expands on it. Users who completely abandon it or even partially abandon it or don't try to expand it will definitely not pass. This is worth twenty points. Battles - Part of being a shinobi is being able to defend yourself and defeat your enemy. In terms of how this applies to your score, it is about seeing how well you are able to use the abilities written on your character's page in various situations and whether the battles are fun to read or boring. User fairness in battles will also be in play. This is worth fifteen points. Cooperation - Whether your battling against your roleplaying partner or they are battling as your partner, it is very important to remember to cooperate with them. Role plays are collaborated works and will only shine when this is done properly while an inability to cooperate with those your roleplaying with will only lead to arguments, hurt feelings and a poor role play that will ultimately have to be stopped by the admins. Therefore, how well you cooperate is worth twenty points. The perfect score here is one hundred points which will immediately grant you the user rank of Jonin however, it isn't necessary to attain this rank to pass in fact, a user must attain twenty five points or less in order to fail in which case, the user will be given the user rank of Academy Student and his or her hand will be held for all article development and creation including role plays until they are given the rank of Chunin. The rest of the ranks you can attain with which score is quite easy to figure out, they are a multiple of twenty five however, we do not consider users who gained fifty points to have really passed and will still be assigned a mentor. Users who fall somewhere inbetween the points required for each user rank will be given the rank in which their points are closest to but if a user falls inbetween them, then they will have the lower rank. On rare occasions, extra points can also be handed for each aspect should it be decided that you're skill is above the normal scoring limit meaning it is possible to score up to two hundred points and immediately attain the rank of ANBU Blackops. Whether you pass by flying colors or just by a hair, you will be able to make as many characters, techniques and participate in as many role plays as you wish as long as it still falls under the scope of the established rules for each rank. Related Pages *Users' Skill Ranks